


Perfect Fit

by badly_knitted



Category: FAKE (Manga)
Genre: Community: slashthedrabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, Friendship, M/M, Romance, Soulmates, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 19:47:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20452577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: JJ used to think Dee was destined to be his soulmate but he knows better now.





	Perfect Fit

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Prompt 538: Soulmate at slashthedrabble.
> 
> **Setting:** After Like Like Love.

“D’you believe in soulmates?” JJ asked drowsily, his head resting on Drake’s chest, lips lightly brushing the bare skin as he spoke.

“Never really thought about it,” Drake replied, pressing a soft kiss to the top of his boyfriend’s head. “Why?”

“I used to think Dee was mine, that we belonged together and it was only a matter of time before he’d realise it. Now I look at him and… I don’t know why I ever thought that way.”

“Well, he’s a good guy and very handsome, I can understand why you were attracted to him.” Drake was surprised to realise he no longer felt jealous over JJ’s long-time obsession with Dee. He knew his lover was completely over it now.

“It wasn’t just his looks. I mean that was certainly part of it, but… Well, I’m a bit on the short side, only just scraped through the height requirements to join the force, and I’ve always been openly gay, it’s not something I’ve ever tried to hide, so when I entered the academy I got pushed around by some of the other recruits, but… Dee was already there, he was part of the previous intake, and when he saw me getting picked on he stood up for me. Told the bullies I wasn’t the only gay guy at the academy and if they had a problem with me then they’d have to go through him first. He already had a tough guy reputation so they backed off and… I think I kinda developed a touch of hero worship.”

Drake chuckled. “I can see that happening too. Dee can be very protective; he won’t stand for bullying, or discrimination of any kind, for any reason. I think he likes being the hero.”

“He IS a bit of a show-off,” JJ giggled. “Likes the attention. Sometimes I wonder how Ryo puts up with him.”

“Patience of a saint,” Drake agreed.

“I don’t have that kind of patience,” JJ admitted. “Dee and I would never have worked, we’d have driven each other mad, but I think… You saw them last night, how well they fit; they complete each other. Does that make sense? If soulmates are real, then Ryo and Dee are each other’s. They belong together.”

“Yeah, I think you’re right. D’you envy them?” Drake asked. “I mean what they have, that closeness.”

“Once upon a time I would have, but no, not anymore, because… Drakey, what I saw in them last night, it’s the same thing I see when I look at us. We fit together perfectly; you complete me. No one has ever known me the way you do, and nobody’s ever understood me so completely.”

“I think I know what you mean. When I’m with you, I can just be me and know that’s enough. I don’t ever have to try to be someone I’m not.”

JJ lifted his head and smiled at Drake. “I’m glad Dee’s found his soulmate, because I know I’ve found mine in you.”

The End


End file.
